The purpose of this contract is to provide the Epidemiological Branch, Epidemiology and Biometry Research Program (EBRP), NICHD with the support services necessary to analyze data generated from the Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project (DIEP). The selected Contractor will be required to perform computer programming and data analysis. The Contractor will be expected to carry out extensive statistical analyses of these data mainly using SAS but also using whatever additional software packages or original programs that may be required.